Something about Harry
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: Ron is gay. Harry is gay. So let’s write a story about it and make it funny. Or as funny as my twisted mind will make it. rated for language, and some sexuality.
1. Ron Tells a Story

Summary: Ron is gay. Harry is gay. So let's write a story about it and make it funny. Or as funny as my twisted mind will allow me to.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It's all thanks to JK that we fic writers have anything to write about.

A/N: takes place during seventh year. Ignoring half-blood prince. _Italics represent my muse Angie (angel!harry). _**Bold represent my muse Stan (devil!harry). **(Their like Harry's little on-the-shoulder angel!harry and devil!harry personality guys and they narrate some of the story)

/.../ - Indicates actions

* * *

Something about Harry

Chapter One: Ron Tells a Story

We'd been best friends since first year. Everything was fine between us. Best mates to the end. Well, except for that little bump in 4th year and the fight last year. But those were no more than petty jealously fights! They never lasted long enough to ruin our friendship. No biggy. Well what I'm trying to say is that we'll be best mate forever. Nothing can come between us.

Nothing that is, until now. I don't know about Harry, but when I realized I was gay, I freaked. Denial's not just a river in Egypt they say. I distanced myself from guys and surrounded myself with girls. I turned into one of those guys who had a date every night with a different girl. I was so eager to prove I wasn't gay, to others and to myself. I think Hermione got suspicious when I started hanging with her in the library so often. I could just see the gears turning in her head. She did figure it out. No matter how many girls I pretended to like she still confronted me and found out the truth. Though I made her swear not to tell anyone. I would come out when I was ready. And she kept her word, even to this day.

Now Harry, that's a different story. He came out right quick. At the time neither of us knew that his coming out would affect me, nor how much. I started to notice him differently than I used to. Started seeing beyond friendship and seeing Harry, as the lean, raven-haired, sexy beast that he is. And then the wet dreams came into play. Oh gods that was hell. I had to put up a permanent silencing spell around my bed so my roommates wouldn't hear me at night, especially Harry. I didn't think he would take too kindly to his best friend screaming his name in pleasure every night.

But on the bright side, I've gotten very skilled at cleaning spells.

* * *

Chapter Two: Harry's Journal(Harry swears it's not a diary…)

Dude! This school is gay guy paradise! There are so many hot guys I'm drooling. I love being gay…

But I'm concerned about Ron. He seems to be shutting himself off from me again, kind of like during the Triwiz tournament. I really wish he wouldn't do that to me after all we've been through. Another thing I've noticed is that he should keep his hair long; it makes him look damn sexy. Just an observation of course! I can't be crushing on my best mate…can it? Well I have been staring at him more often. And noticing little things about him, like the tiny scar on his left hand that's shaped like a teardrop. I wonder how he got that. And I have been listening to him when he sleeps. Or trying to anyhow; there never is any noise coming from his bed, even when I walk up next to it.

Maybe he sneaks out? No, he goes to bed before I do and I don't go to sleep for hours so I would know if he left the dorms. Maybe…he has a silencing charm on his bed. Yes, that's it! But why? Why would he silence his bed? Maybe… /gasp/ Oh no! maybe he has a fuck-buddy! Noooooo!!! ...okay I think that reaction decides whether or not I have a crush on him. I mean just the thought of him with someone else is…well sickening. But if it is true…then that would men…he's gay! Girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorm and boys' aren't allowed in the girls' dorm. There are alarm spells put over the dorms to make sure of that.

So…Yes! Yes, hell yes! Ron's gay! Ron's gay! And I might have a chance with him. Yes!

Hmm…I just have to get him to admit it. Yes, that's right…I need to devise a plan. Let's see…yes…yep, I'll need to do that…oh that will have to work…definitely…yes I've got it! Oh he won't be able to escape my clutches now! Muhahahahaha/evil!Harry laugh/coughcough/

-TBC-


	2. The Plan Goes to Hell

/…/ – Indicates thoughts

A/N: _Italics represent my muse Angie (angel!harry). _**Bold represent my muse Stan (devil!harry). **(Their like Harry's little on-the-shoulder angel!harry and devil!harry personality guys and they narrate some of the story)

* * *

Chapter 3: "Operation Seduce Ron into Admitting he's Gay" AKA… Op: S.R.I.A.H.G.

Harry had a plan. Not a very constructive plan, mind you, but a plan nonetheless. It went like this:

1. Seduce Ron into admitting he's gay.

2. Once he does that, hop on the good foot and do the bad thing.

'It's brilliant!' Harry thought as he reread his "two-point plan" aka "Operation Seduce Ron into Admitting he's Gay" aka Op: S.R.I.A.H.G. 'Well its not the best of titles, but hey, I came up with it in like five seconds!'

Harry was walking up the stairs to the dormitory, where he knew that Ron would be…alone. Yes, that was part of Harry's "Pre-plan" Plan. He had told Seamus of his plan and Seamus being…Seamus, was ecstatic. He immediately set to figuring out a way to get Ron alone in the dorms so Harry could put his plan to work. Harry would be forever in his debt. But he couldn't think about that now as he was at the door to the dorms. Inside he could hear Ron rummaging around. 'Maybe he's naked...' Harry's thoughts quickly turned to images of naked Ron in various…positions. Biting back a groan Harry attempted to adjust his trousers to fit his growing arousal.

Harry didn't even bother to knock, but went right in. and he was rewarded with a shriek (manly shriek of course…)

"Ah! Harry, wh-what are you doing he-here, now!?" Ron, who had been doing "things" before the door opened, had quickly rolled off the bed and covered himself with a blanket to hide his naked body.

"Oh, hey Ron…something wrong?" Harry smiled his not-so-innocent smile and walked slowly closer to the side of the bed his friend was currently hiding behind.

"N-no…I'm fine H-Harry…just, erm, c-could you turn around or something?" Ron's voice was shaky and laced with uncertainty as he looked at Harry pleadingly.

'It's working…' (And devil!harry and Angel!harry make an appearance!) **"Yes…yes! It's working! He's cracking! Hehehe!" **_"Omigod! This is ridiculous, Harry! Why don't you just ask nicely. And then if he isn't gay then at least the rejection will be nicer…/sigh/ oh well…not much I can do now, seeing as __he__ has all the control over you!" _/Cue the evil cackle from devil!harry!/

Harry tried to play innocence, really he did, but he couldn't help the innuendo falling from his mouth, "Why Ron? I mean we're best mates, and I've already seen you naked so many times."

A smirk graced Harry's face. "Having a spot of trouble, Ron? Maybe I could help…" his eyes glinted mischievously as he spoke. He continued his way towards Ron, who squeaked most girlishly. Despite how he was acting, Harry could see that Ron was aroused. He could see the desire in the redhead's eyes. By now Harry had sat next to Ron, and was scooting closer still.

Suddenly Ron lunged at Harry and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. **"What are you doing you ponce?! You can't just let him dominate you like that! What about the plan, the operation?!" **_"Just give it up Stan…he's totally enraptured in his fiery haired beauty. /sigh/" _**"Since when did you become such a romantic?"**

While the muses were busy talking to each other, Ron had managed to strip Harry of his clothes and lay him on the bed. "_Goodness knows what they'll be up to all night."_

-TBC-


	3. Epilogue

/…/ – Indicates thoughts

A/N: _Italics represent my muse Angie (angel!harry). _**Bold represent my muse Stan (devil!harry). **(Their like Harry's little on-the-shoulder angel!harry and devil!harry personality guys and they narrate some of the story)

* * *

Epilogue

Ron and Harry lay in an entangled heap on Ron's bed. The curtains were drawn, cutting them off from the world. Ron thanked the gods that he had remembered to put up a silencing charm some time during the night, as he cracked an eye open. He was met with the sight of green ones staring back at him. "What are you doing up so early, Harry?" He yawned and his eyes slid shut once more.

Harry gave a lopsided grin and said, "What do you mean early? It's almost lunch time!"

That got Ron's attention. Both eyes snapped open and he sat up, remembering every detail of last night, and who he did it with. His thoughts were frantic. 'Oh shit! Did I…did we…Omigod there's the lube! Dammit it's empty! And that was a new bottle…' his mouth dropped open and he suddenly became scared. Scared of what Harry must think of him. He remembered exactly who had started last night's romp. Yes, he remembered pouncing Harry and ripping off his clothes.

"Uhh…H-Harry?" he asked tentatively. "Yes Ron?" came that sweet-and-innocent-oozing-with-honey reply. And then something in Ron's mind just seemed to click as he stared at his friend, who was lying back and looking quite content.

"This was all a joke wasn't it," Ron said quietly, "a plot to make me admit something. Well why didn't you just ask Harry?" his voice tinged with hurt, Ron got up and walked to the bathroom, securely locking the door.

"That coulda gone better mate." came a voice from across the room. Tens seconds later Seamus found himself being slammed in the face with a pillow. Harry huffed and got up to put on some pajama bottoms. He headed for the bathroom door and knocked. No answer. He tried knocking again but still nothing.

"Oh, c'mon Ron! Come out would you? Ron, please! We could talk about this."

"What the fuck is there to talk about Harry?!" Finally, an answer. 'Wait,' Harry thought wildly, 'was that a sob?'

"Err… Ron? Are you alright?" Ron said nothing. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm fine! Just peachy! Just fucking go already Harry!"

"**Note the sarcasm, smart one." **_"You know, that's not very nice. Considering Harry's about to have an emotional outburst it wouldn't do to cause him more pain on top of the rejection he's getting right now. But alas, it will be alright in the end, just you watch." _**"Okay, where the ****hell**** are you from? You are the weirdest angel-on-the-shoulder™ I have ever seen." **_"I won't dignify that with an answer."_

Harry had pounded on the door and pleaded with Ron long enough. He was just about to get his wand to spell the door open when he heard the lock click. Ron stepped out and stared at Harry through tear-filled eyes. His voice was shaky and forced, "You'd had better say whatever the fuck you wanted to say, because after this, I'm not going to listen to you."

Harry stared at his friend for a moment then walked forward to grasp Ron by the shoulders. He looked into the redhead's eyes and said, "Would I be here, trying to explain things, if I didn't mean it? Yes, it started as a plot to get you to admit you're gay. And I'll admit that I would go to such ridiculous lengths to find out rather than just asking, but that's just who I am. And somewhere along the line, things changed…"

Ron was silent. Harry could hear his breath shudder from having been crying. Then in such a small whisper Harry had to lean in to hear it, Ron asked him, "How? How'd they change Harry?"

Without hesitation Harry pressed his lips to Ron's unresponsive ones. But Harry ran his tongue across the redhead's lower lip, sending shivers down his spine. And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Slowly, not wanting to let go, Harry drew back. They looked into each other's eyes and they both knew, even without words. Those three little words hung on the tip of Harry's tongue, when out of nowhere Seamus gave out a whistle, riling up the entire boys' dorm into catcalls. Ron, predictably, turned beet red to the roots of his hair, meanwhile Harry turned red for an entirely different reason. Turns out he finally noticed that Ron was but-naked and out for everyone to see.

"Oi! Everyone can go fuck themselves and leave me and my boyfriend alone!"

The whistling and catcalls stopped at once (all except for Seamus of course, who was still giggling in some corner…).

"Boyfriend, eh?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

And Harry gave a cheeky smile I return. "Of course. I hope you don't mind, cuz your stuck with me now mate."

"No Harry, I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

"Good, cuz we have to get you some clothes on before someone steals you from me." Harry turned and grabbed a towel from a rack in the bathroom and quickly wrapping it around his new boyfriend, they headed over to get dressed together.

The End…

Or is it?

* * *

"_See, See! I __told__ you Stan! Didn't I tell you it would have a happy ending!" _**"Yes, yes! Alright, alright already! Damn! Really Angie, you ****need**** to sort out your priorities."**

Now it's

-The End-

* * *


End file.
